


Vestigios

by Aselie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Perforaciones, Relación estable, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo sobre Gabriel que Sam no puede decifrar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestigios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vestiges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504281) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de mithrel.

Sam deslizó el pulgar sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Gabriel. Tenía curiosidad, pero nunca había preguntado. 

"¿Son perforaciones?" 

"¿Hmm? Oh" contestó Gabriel mientras su mano vagaba sobre su oreja. "Me había olvidado que los tenía"

 "¿Por qué tu oreja está perforada?" pensaba que siendo un arcángel, Gabriel estaría en contra de la mutilación corporal. 

"Fui un dios pagano, ¿recuerdas? Además, simplemente aparecerlas era muchísimo menos doloroso que los métodos de aquél entonces. Sin mencionar más higiénicos"

"Pero no utilizas aretes, ¿por qué no se han cerrado?"

"Como dije antes, me había olvidado de ellos, así que nunca me ocupé de sanar las heridas"

"Entonces, ¿podrías usarlos si quisieras?" presionó Sam. No sabía porque, pero quería saber como se vería Gabriel usándolos.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros. "Claro" hizo una pausa " _o sí tú quisieras_ "

Sam también se encogió de hombros. "Como sea"

La siguiente vez que ve a Gabriel, está usando dos tachones en la oreja izquierda

 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ustedes, pero ahora también tengo curiosidad...  
> En la próxima actualización tendremos a otro arcángel haciéndose una perforación. ¿Quién será?  
> Eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¡Nos leeemos luego!  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
